


Birthday Cake

by frankinggerard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankinggerard/pseuds/frankinggerard
Summary: Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, applying so much pressure till they hurt. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to ease the impending pressure of his boyfriend’s birthday in less than 2 hours.What do I do now?





	

_Oh crap._

Viktor shook his head briskly at what _was_ potentially a birthday cake, but now reduced to a bizarre mush due to a wrong turn taken when he had to add the flour. He didn’t dare to refer to the recipe book anymore, knowing his baking skills were beyond redemption.

 

_If only baking was as simple as skating._

Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, applying so much pressure till they hurt. He rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying to ease the impending pressure of his boyfriend’s birthday in less than 2 hours.

 

_What do I do now?_

 

The cake was basically inedible, in presentation and most likely consumption. He had gone to the bookstore when Yuuri was at dinner with Phichit, who happened to be in town (whom he had also strategically collaborated with)

 

“Phichit, if it isn’t troublesome for you, could you ensure Yuuri is drunk enough so that he would pass out? Knocking him out with a bat is fine too, as long as I can bake my cake in peace.”

 

“You got it, Mr. Overachiever.”

 

Sadly, it was all for naught, Viktor no longer had time to get more supplies for another cake, but even if he had, he had no guarantees he could make a remotely presentable one, judging by his pathetic first attempt at baking, he didn’t think the second would be any better.

 

Now two other problems plagued him. He had no idea what to get Yuuri. There was a realization that Yuuri didn’t have other interests other than figure skating, Viktor needed to drag Yuuri out of the house (and the skating rink) more.

 

Of course, there were pork cutlet bowls. Viktor decided to go along with that idea.

 

“Hey Auntie...” Viktor’s palms became clammy, clutching his phone a bit too tightly. He had only started to get nervous around her after they had gotten together.

 

Yuuri had always giggled and assured Viktor that it was alright, that he would warm up to her after a while, but Viktor had never seemed to get used to it. He knew that he would be disappointing a mirthful woman like herself if he had hurt her son, intentionally or not. Yuuri had found it rather amusing as well, that the 5-time Grand Prix Final Winner, with charms enticing millions of fans around the world, would be so jittery around his innocuous mother.

 

 

“Hello Viktor! It’s so nice to hear from you! How are you two doing?”

 

“We’re doing fine, thank you for asking,” Viktor chuckled nervously. “the thing is, can you teach me how to make katsudon? They’re absolutely vkusno, and I would like to prepare it for Yuuri tomorrow, since it’s his birthday, and he loves it when you cook it for him. I was thinking if I can learn it from the master herself, he would like it too.”

 

“Aww.. Viktor, you are so sweet! Okay, find a pen and some paper, I’ll give you instructions. First you’ll need 4 eggs, 2 pork chops..”

 

Viktor clamped his phone between his ear and his shoulder, jotting down every word she said closely with his free hand.

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

Viktor thanked the stars that there was a supermarket just across the street, enough time for him to get all that he needed.

 

When he had reached home with his groceries, he found Phichit struggling at the door of their apartment. “Is anybody home? Viktor? A little help please! Your boyfriend is,” he groaned, “incredibly heavy.”

 

“I’ll take it from here. Thank you so much for all your help Phichit, if this works out I’ll give you a treat.” Viktor winked. “Have a good night!”

 

“Good night Viktor!”

 

Viktor left his groceries at the door, and picked Yuuri up bridal style back to their bedroom. He snickered at the hot mess Yuuri was at that juncture, unruly, disheveled hair, incessant drooling, his clothes half unbuttoned.

 

 _The banquet._ Viktor was sent into hysterics.

 

Viktor gently set Yuuri down on the soft mattress, taking some time to gaze at the sleeping boy. Yuuri wasn’t a pretty sleeper, but Viktor had never ceased to admire his raw form, how had a habit of sleeping on his left side.

 

Viktor tenderly removed his spectacles and placed it on the nightstand. Viktor glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

 

It was already past midnight.

 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Planting a small kiss on Yuuri’s nose, he ran to the door to attend to his groceries, remembering that there were frozen pork chops among them, which were already thawing at the time.

 

Packing the items into the refrigerator and the freezer where appropriate, Viktor took some time to calculate the time he had to wake up to prepare the dish. Yuuri’s mother had mentioned that the dish would take 5 minutes to prepare and 10 minutes to cook, but Viktor decided to wake up slightly earlier anyway. Yuuri’s hangovers would usually take several hours to wear off, based on experience, Viktor estimated a duration.

 

Having everything planned out and addressing the first urgent problem, Viktor felt a weight lift from his chest, only then dreadfully turning around.

 

The even more pressing issue, the cake.

 

Viktor crinkled his face in disgust.

 

The cake was just simply, hideous, appalling, unsightly. The synonyms of ugly surfaced one by one in Viktor’s brain, being hurled incessantly on the cake in front of him, hopefully with each insult the cake would be self aware and would instead, transform into the one shown in the cookbook.

 

But it didn’t work. Viktor’s failure to do something special for his boyfriend was blatant, and he deemed the cake to be mocking him for his incompetency.

 

He needed to get it out of his sight.

 

Viktor’s reflex was to haul it into the garbage bin, but he realized that Yuuri would see it. In desperate times, Viktor made the decision to hide the cake where Yuuri would least expect to find an ugly cake, in the refrigerator.

 

Viktor figured that Yuuri would expect him to buy a cake instead, but that was one of the factors that attributed to the surprise in the first place, which obviously had backfired. Viktor thus shoved the cake into the back of the refrigerator, where no one could see it, the way Viktor liked it.

 

Viktor headed straight to bed afterwards, feeling content and as usual, confident.

 

_This is going to be perfect._

Crawling in his usual side of the bed, he slung his hand around Yuuri, and took in his scent hidden amidst the thick layer of alcohol, as he fell into deep slumber.

 

The alarm blared the morning after, Viktor faced that morning the same way as he did every day, with a smile on his face and never forgetting to greet the day with a “Dobroye utro!”

 

This morning was different. The sight before him was enough to cause nightmares; Yuuri was standing in front of the fridge.

 

And it was open.

 

And he was looking at the exact layer where the cake was.

 

Viktor’s methods of distraction were world-class, as he sprung out of bed with no sign of any distress. He grabbed Yuuri from behind, making sure he was unable to further scrutinize the refrigerator. Viktor calculated his odds. He had preferred to let Yuuri know of his Katsu-don plan rather than the plan that had backfired. He detested failures, and he dreaded his boyfriend knowing them even more.

 

“Good morning birthday boy.” Viktor purred, stroking his hair. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you love.” Yuuri’s eyes softened, pecking Viktor’s lips.

 

“Are you hungry? On this very special day, I’ve decided to cook your favorite dish for you,” Viktor struck a pose similar to the ending of Yuri’s renowned short programme, Eros, “with the efforts of Mrs. Katsuki, I know now how to cook katsudon.” Viktor curtseyed.

 

Yuuri chuckled, “Alright, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Viktor had engrossed himself in the instructions scribbled on the notepad, making sure to follow each step as closely as possible, the mistake of the day before still haunting him. He was grateful that at least, he had plenty of experience with cooking, living alone while touring for figure skating competitions.

 

_This should be easy._

The dish turned out to be one of the many successes of Viktor Nikiforov, that he had cooked it very similarly to the way that Mrs. Katsuki had prepared it, except according to Yuuri, there was something missing.

 

“Concentration.”

 

Viktor gasped slightly, careful not to reveal anything about the mishap the night before.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He kept a straight face, although internally he was recollecting all the times that he had panicked when Yuuri stepped into the kitchen, within 3 meters radius of the fridge. Viktor had all of his energy drained trying to find innovative ways to chase his boyfriend out of the kitchen.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri stifled a laugh, “I know about the cake.”

 

“WHAT?!” Viktor screeched, reeling backwards. He kneeled on the ground, erupting in histrionics, his melodramatic reaction left Yuuri snickering heartily as he made his way into the kitchen and out with the cake.

 

_Oh no, he’s going to think I’m a loser, he’s going to break up with m-_

“Viktor, it’s okay.” Yuuri had placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and squeezed it slightly, reassuring him.

 

“It’s not. I failed, Yuuri.”

 

“No, you didn’t, it’s.. really cute actually.” Even a deaf man could hear how contrived that statement was. But sometimes Viktor was so dense it was surreal.

 

“You really think so?” Viktor’s eyes brightened like a child on Christmas Day.

 

“Yes. I do think so.” Yuuri grinned.

 

“Hmm, in that case, let’s eat it, shall we?”

 

Yuuri dug a spoonful of cake and ate it, and surprisingly, it tasted better than it looked.

 

“It’s really good actually, just that..” Yuuri munched on it a few more times, trying to pinpoint the problem. “Too much flour?”

 

Viktor nodded incessantly, fascinated by his boyfriend’s talents to discern tastes.

 

“Actually, I had learnt baking when I was younger, I can teach you y’know?” Yuuri mused. “This is actually really good for a first try. The first time I did it I forgot to add sugar... Minako-senpai screamed at me for hours complaining about it.”

 

“What? Really? Please teach me the next time, I want to bake for you again.”

 

“Bake for me the rest of my life will you? Every one of my birthdays?”

 

“Sure.”


End file.
